fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Insect Adaptation Magic
Insect Adaptation Magic (虫適応魔法, Mushi Tekiō Mahō) is an almost extinct Caster Magic that can also be listed as one of the many Requip-based Magics, due to its nature. Use of this Magic allows one to be in-tune with the denizens of nature. While lost to many, it has been said that Insect Adaptation Magic is listed among Zeref's Black Arts, making it incredibly dangerous to both fight against as well as weild in combat. Description Users of this magic are able to control various insects. They control them to do their bidding, for example, helping them during situations, using them against foes in battle. Some users are able to see through the insects' eyes that are being controlled, effectively allowing them to spy on others as well as gathering information. Users of Insect Adaptation Magic can also understand or communicate with insects in nature, hence creating and strengthening friendships. The user of this Magic can also generate live insects and insect-like creatures within their bodies and project them from their mouths for combat purposes in order to absorb blood and Eternano from the opponent. The most interesting thing about this Magic is that it allows the user to essentially equip any insect that they may come across. The resultant change in the genetic structure, causes the insect DNA array to be inserted into the cells of the user's body and with this the cells inside the user's body's, including their weak flesh and blood, will be able to transform into those of an insect. This transformation will also grant better physical endurance, speed and strength, along with some unique insect abilities depending on the insect used. The Requip process of this Magic blocks the human body from rejecting insect tissue which wouldn't normally be able to co-exist. It is also possible to go further beyond the balance by using several insects in order to get closer to a more perfect insect body. However should the effect of the Requip last for too long, the user would more than likely die due to the shock caused to the human immune system, resulting in this Magic being listed among the Black Arts. While in this transformed state, the user begins to develop a symbiotic relationship with whichever life forms that they have decided to share a body with. The insects get a host as well as a surge of nutrients from the user's body and the user gains an incredible strength as well innate abilities that are capable of fitting almost every situation. However, once the Requip fades, the insect used for the combination of DNA almost always dies from the strain placed on their body. With Insect Adaptation Magic, the user is able to cause Infestations within their target's body. These parasites can each be classified as either external or internal with regards to the pest's, parasites' or disease's location in relation to the host. An external ectoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live primarily on the surface of the host and includes creatures such as mites, ticks, and fleas. As an internal endoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live within the host and includes those involving worms. While seemingly harmless, creatures enhanced by this Magic have their potency increased dramatically. User of this Magic can even use this to cause negative effects onto their target such as; poison, draining their physical energy, inducing paralysis, or even infest their enemies with smaller insects in order to take control of their bodies and minds. On the downside, the survival rate of a substained combination with any creature is a mere 30% and even then it come with some hefty side-effects. Since there is a high death count or a chance for genetic mutation , this Magic has gone nearly extinct from the Magic World, leaving very few with knowledge of its existance, and even fewer with knowledge as to how to combat against it. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Requip Magic Category:Black Arts